


The War (Dreamnotfound)

by Shirosiaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, George - Freeform, Goodboyhalo - Freeform, Gream - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosiaaa/pseuds/Shirosiaaa
Summary: Sometimes, it's better to lie, because the truth might hurt way much more than the lies.
Kudos: 8





	The War (Dreamnotfound)

George was holding his bow and was now aiming at Sapnap, who was trying to eat a golden apple without getting an arrow in his leg for two reasons. One - I'm pretty sure no one would want to have an arrow in their leg. Two - He was at 4 hearts, he would loose hearts and then he would be one step closer to dying and loosing the battle that he started. The only thing that George noticed was that Sapnap wasn't alone or with someone from his Team. He had someone new. "Well, i'm so fucked up now." George thought. Sapnap had an whole army and yet George didn't even have a company to travel with. Not a single person. He was alone, he didn't even ever think about finding one since there was no one who would reject Sapnap's offer and join him. Sapnap nvites everyone he meets to his Team, because he doesn't want anyone be in a Team with George. The Mysterious boy was... Kinda weird. George was trying his best to keep focus on Sapnap and describe the Mysterious boy at the same time. He had an black and red hoodie, he was all black or grey, his eyes pure white. Even his hair was black! George was suprised he could see, it looked like he was not able to see.

Now when George was deep in his thoughts, Sapnap was aiming at him with his diamond sword ready to attack. He was about to run at George and shoot his shot, but George quickly snapped out of his thought seconds before Sapnaps sword could reach him, turned around and ran away. He had no chances! The mysterious boy could float, George had only an iron sword, not mentioning Sapnap havng Fire Aspect on his sword. He was just running, wow. That suprised Sapnap, sice he never runs and he always needs to finish the battle, because he says "He can't be weak". Sapnap suggested that he would run after him, but the mysterious boy, who has a name and it's BadBoyHalo, stopped him since they both knew george was already far away from them. Meanwhile George was running and running endlessly. He didn't think where he was running, he was just running. For now it doesn't matter to him where he will be when he stops running, the only thing that matters is to escape Sapnap and his Team.

When he stopped, it was already night. Then he realized, he really fucked up. He didn't have a way to go back since he was lost in the forest and he didn't have any food with him, he really hated eating raw meat. He didn't want to eat it, since it's so sweaty, he would need to kill an animal for it. He didn't want to hurt them, but it really was now the only thing he could do so he wouldn't starve and die. You know? Screw it, he will just go to sleep. He found a comfy place against a tree, and closed his eyes, hoping he would fall asleep anytime soon. The sad part about this all is he didn't think he'd ever escape from all the fighting and running. He just needed an break from the world, he needs Sapnap to stop, but he knows when he'll ask Sapnap to stop fighting for atleast a week, he would target him even more, knowing that George is overwhelmed and it would be so much easier to kill him.

George didn't even bother to try to sleep, he was lost in his thoughts, looking up at the sky. The sky was pure black, little white, sparkling dots covering it. In the middle, there was a white circle It meant, it's full moon today. It was so peaceful and so beautiful at full moons, George couldn't sleep while watching the moon when it's full. It was just that the moon was shining way too much and it almost looked like it's daytime, even if it was late at night.

George was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when his eyes automatically closed, and before he could notice it he was already sleeping. His sleep was very deep this time. He couldn't even hear when wolfs were growling, it didn't even make him move even a little bit. He slept for a while and woke up at 3 AM, feeling like something bad is gonna happen. He watched something in the woods near him moving. He quickly stood up, and watched every single shadow move. Any sound made even by a animal, stopped George's heartbeat for a few seconds. He swears, he saw a human shadow move next to him, but it quickly dissapeared when he tried to identify who the owner of the shadow was.

Meanwhile the owner of the shadow was watching his every move, listening to every sound he made and hiding behind a tree. He was very careful, we don't want him caught watching someone now do we? No? Thats what i thought. Let's call the owner of the shadow Mysterious Boy #2, because it's not the worst name to be called when you don't know who someone is.

George was so tired he couldn't even focus, so the only thing he could do now is watch if the shadow moves away, having mercy for him. The shadow didn't have the ittentions to hurt him, but it just wanted to watch. It eventually got bored and ran away, without a noise. George only heard a quiet step before he passed out from tiredness.

\---

"As you claim the power, you'll be perfect to go outside, and be the role that you have asigned. Your task is to destroy everything, so theres nothing left, not even a piece, do you understand?" The woman asked, a smile of 'victory' visible on her face. "Yes, mother." He said, as he kneeled down on his knees, his head down. We can say he bowed. "You may go now, son." "Yes mother". He got up and ran off to the garden. It was night already, everyone thought he was asleep except for his mother, who called him to her. All she wanted from him is power. Nothing else. She didn't even care for him at all."

\---

I'm so sorry for the short chapter..

It took SOOO long to write!  
Anyways. Sorry for ANY mistakes in the spelling, but english isn't my first language.  
Hope you enjoyed! Please comment on what you think so i can make this book even better.


End file.
